


Мужчина, которого он не знал

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Стив не понял, как их разговор превратился в _это_. Почему он пытается доказать, что Говард был плохим отцом? А главное: почему Тони его защищает?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man He Didn't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927687) by [Gir_Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir_Hugs/pseuds/Gir_Hugs). 



Его предупредили. Даже меньше, чем через час после того, как Старк предложил всей команде жить в его доме, Стива вызвали в офис Директора и сказали никогда не заговаривать о Говарде перед Тони.

Стив был смущен и немного обижен этим приказом, но, когда Директор продолжил натянуто объяснять... напряженные отношения, существовавшие между Старками, Стив признал, что, возможно, и в самом деле будет лучше не саботировать любые шансы на товарищество с Тони, восхваляя его отца. (Была еще одна, эгоистичная причина, почему Стив согласился не обсуждать Говарда: он не хотел, чтобы его воспоминания о ярком, нахальном мужчине были запятнаны историями о непреклонном и опустошенном человеке, которым он стал.)

Но, учитывая, насколько важную роль Говард играл в прошлом Стива, было трудно отсеять те воспоминания и рассказы, которыми можно было бы поделиться с товарищем по команде.

Вот почему после пяти месяцев проживания в башне, почувствовав себя комфортно и безопасно, Стив забыл.

Он был в лаборатории Тони, сидел за столом, который тот для него расчистил, чтобы было достаточно места для рисования. Стив лениво делал набросок Ревущих Коммандос, одновременно рассказывая историю о том, как они спасали небольшой город от сожжения. Огонь распространялся быстрее, чем они могли его сдерживать, и все думали, что это было безнадежным делом, когда...

− Говард пролетел над нашими головами — он был удивительным пилотом, ты знаешь, − и стал сбрасывать на огонь пену. Очевидно, она имела какие-то особые огнезащитные свойства, над которым он работал еще на базе. Он полагал, что лучшей возможности её протестировать не было, и просто надеялся, что сможет спасти жизни и дома. — Стив улыбнулся, вспоминая, как потом Пегги ударила Говарда по руке и накричала на него за обливание их всех этим веществом: «Этому лучше не быть токсичным, Старк, или я клянусь, я...».

− Пена сработала, и в конечном итоге спасла большую часть города от сожжения. Горожане были так благодарны, что они...

Стив резко оборвал предложение, бледнея, когда понял, что заговорил в присутствии Тони о том, о чем все его предупреждали. _Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что я только что все испортил..._

− Они что?

Стив посмотрел на Тони и увидел, что тот нахмурился, но не выглядел расстроенным, просто растерянным. На самом деле, Тони, казалось, даже не обращал на Стива внимания, а хмурился на голографическую проекцию костюма Железного человека, над которой работал.

− Стив? — переспросил Тони.

− Э-э... ничего, − промямлил Стив. — Прости.

Это, казалось, привлекло внимание Тони, потому что он быстро развернулся на своем стуле и, на этот раз, хмурился, глядя на Стива.

− Прости? — приподнял бровь он. — За что?

Стив опустил взгляд на рисунок.

− Э-э... за то, что отвлекаю? — он съежился от вопросительной интонации в своем ответа.

− А, не беспокойся, Кэп, − рассеянно махнул рукой Тони и отвернулся обратно к проекции. — Гений, помнишь? Я отлично делаю несколько дел одновременно. Так что... − он смахнул кусок проекции в мусор. — Люди сделали что?

− Эм, ничего. — попытался закончить разговор Стив, но Тони, должно быть, услышал в его голосе неловкость и быстро переключил на него свое внимание.

− Стив, − он наклонил голову в сторону, изучая Стива. — Серьезно, что случилось?

Тот заерзал под его пристальным вниманием, желая, чтобы Тони вернулся к своим голограммам. Тони резко взмахнул рукой, и Стив уже знал, что теперь Тони решил докопаться до правды.

− ДиректорФьюрисказалмненеговоритьстобойоГорварде, − быстро признался Стив.

Тони в развлечении приподнял брови, но потом, видимо, вник в смысл сказанного и стал выглядеть просто сбитым с толку.

− Почему?

− Это просто... − Стив потер затылок и отвел взгляд. — Он сказал, что ты... э-э-э, он сказал, что ты вроде ненавидел своего отца.

− Кхм, − на мгновение Тони растерялся, но потом покачал головой и улыбнулся. — Я никогда не ненавидел своего отца.

− Правда?

После этих слов Стив не мог не почувствовать крошечный проблеск надежды. Может быть Директор был неправ. Конечно, Говард мог быть безжалостным бизнесменом − как прикрытие, маска, чтобы не показаться слабым перед конкурентами. Но дома, с семьей, он был...

− Ага, − голос Тони обрубил полные надежд мысли Стива. — Я имею в виду, ненависть довольно сильная эмоция. Невозможно ненавидеть того, кого на самом деле не знал. — он пожал плечами, довольный, что расправился с недоразумением, и вернулся к работе над костюмом.

− Но он был твоим отцом... − медленно произнес вконец запутавшийся Стив.

− Да, − согласился Тони. В его голосе были отлично слышны нотки веселья, как будто он думал, что Стив просто развлекается, указывая на очевидное.

− Так как ты можешь говорить, что не знал его?

Слова выскользнули изо рта прежде, чем Стив мог на самом деле подумать, будет ли Тони возмущен этим вопросом, но быстрый взгляд показал, что тот лишь частично обращал внимание на разговор, отвлеченный текущим проектом.

− Ну, я не так уж часто его видел, − объяснил Тони. — Около... − он на секунду свел брови, как будто на самом деле вычислял количество проведенного с отцом времени. — Семнадцати целых и трех десятых дней, в среднем.

Стив съежился. Это было не очень много времени.

− Ты видел Говарда только половину каждого месяца? — печально спросил он.

− А? — Тони нахмурился, а потом покачал головой. — Нет, в год. Семнадцать целых, три десятых дня в среднем каждый год.

Стив чувствовал себя так, будто его окатили ведром ледяной воды, а, учитывая его прошлый опыт с водой и льдом, это было не очень приятное ощущение.

− Что? — выдавил он, не совсем в силах осознать, что Тони только что сказал. — Это не... _почему?_

− О чем ты?

− Почему вы не виделись чаще?

− Потому что он был занят, − медленно, как ребенку объяснил Тони. — Ты ведь помнишь, что он был генеральным директором Старк Индастриз? Не говоря уже о том, что по несколько месяцев в году он проводил в Арктике, ведя поиски, − он махнул в сторону Стива, − тебя.

Стив вздрогнул, переполняемый чувством вины. Но Тони не выглядел особенно расстроенным, − и Стив не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

− Но ты не... скучал по нему?

− Не знаю, − пожал плечами Тони. — Как было сказано, я не так уж хорошо его знал. Я не знал, о чем или о ком мне скучать.

− Он был твоим отцом, − повторил Стив, пытаясь понять, как Тони может быть ко всему этому настолько равнодушным. _Стив_ был расстроен.

− Да, ты это уже говорил, − засмеялся Тони, чем только расстроил Стива еще больше.

− Он был твоим отцом! Как ты можешь не злиться из-за того, что его не было рядом с тобой?!

Тони развернулся и удивленно уставился на Стива, выглядя искренне шокированным его порывом.

− Ух-ты, тебя это сильно задело, − недоуменно произнес он.

− А тебя это не задевает достаточно! − Стив был сердит, обижен и смущен. Он не понял, как этот разговор превратился в попытки доказать Тони, что тот должен злиться на своего отца.

− Стив, − успокаивающе сказал Тони. — Возможно, Говард очень часто не был рядом, но он обеспечивал всё, что мне было нужно: дом, хорошее образование, лабораторию, где я мог начать конструировать вещи.

− Это всё материальные вещи, − с сожалением указал Стив. — А как насчет эмоциональной поддержки?

− Для эмоциональных потребностей у меня были мама и Джарвис, − объяснил Тони.

− Но он был твоим отцом.

− Ты продолжаешь повторять это, − Тони выглядел разочарованным. Он потер рукой лицо и раздраженно выдохнул. — Я не понимаю, что ты ждешь от меня, Стив. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ненавидел своего отца?

− Нет! — Стив быстро покачал головой. — Просто... Это нормально, если ты на него злишься.

− За что? — потерянно спросил Тони.

− За то, что его не было рядом с тобой. Разве ты не хотел, чтобы он был рядом?

− Нет, − легко сказал Тони, и Стив поморщился. — Я имею в виду, − поспешил объяснить он, − я любил свою свободу, это дало мне возможность самому открывать для себя вещи. Мне нравилось, что благодаря этому Говард не заслонял меня. Нас и так постоянно сравнивали, а если бы он на самом деле был рядом... я просто чувствовал бы себя гораздо хуже.

− Вероятно, − продолжил он, − вероятно, было бы неплохо, если бы он чаще показывал свое одобрение, потому что я всегда хотел его услышать... − болезненно скривившись, признался он. — Но во многих отношениях, его скупость на похвалы только заставляла меня быть умнее и учиться усерднее.

− Тони, − печально покачал головой Стив. — Ты не должен был добиваться одобрения. Он был твоим отцом...

− Тьфу! — взмахнул руками Тони. — Ты продолжаешь повторять эту фразу, как будто она должна что-то значить. Говард давал мне то, что мне было нужно, что в этом такого плохого?

− Это не плохо, Тони, но отцы _должны быть_ рядом со своими детьми, − пытался объяснить Стив.

− Да?! — взорвался Тони. — Ну, может, было хорошо, что его не было. Никогда не задумывался об этом? Потому что вместо Говарда у меня был тот, кто заменил мне отца, он  _был рядом_ и  _присутствовал_... И да, этот парень пытался _убить_ меня, Стив. Так что извини, что я не обижаюсь на Говарда, потому что чертовски _благодарен_ ему, ведь его отсутствие означало, что мы не начали ненавидеть друг друга.

Стив в шоке наблюдал, как грудь Тони вздымалась в гневе. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, почему этот разговор прошёл так ужасно.

− Тони, прости. Я не...

− Неважно, − резко оборвал его Тони. − Просто... − он закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. − Ты не мог бы уйти отсюда? Мне нужно... − его кулаки были крепко сжаты, а челюсть дёргалась от гнева. — Мне нужно время, чтобы немного отстыть.

Стив оцепенело кивнул и медленно поднялся со своего места.

− Да... конечно.

Он подхватил этюдник и пошёл к выходу.

Стив не успел выйти за дверь, когда Тони позвал его:

− Стив.

Он подождал, пока Стив не повернулся и не встретился с ним взглядом.

− Всё нормально. Мы по-прежнему друзья, − медленно произнёс Тони, и Стив кивнул, соглашаясь. — Просто... время.

− Правильно, − слабо улыбнулся Стив. — Время.

Тони ещё мгновение изучал Стива, а потом развернулся к своим голограммам. Чувствуя тошноту, Стив покинул лабораторию. Даже несмотря на то, что его причины были неверны, директор был прав: Стив никогда не должен был заговаривать о Говарде.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
